


Jewels

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Nyota, five minutes before the five-year mission.
Relationships: Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She smoothes her hands along the red breast of her uniform, feeling the smooth fabric and all that it represents. The lieutenant’s rank stripes her sleeves: a gorgeous gold trim to an already striking outfit. It isn’t Nyota’s first assignment in space by a long shot, but a five-year mission on the Federation’s flagship is more than any Starfleet officer could hope for. She still feels a sense of awe for it, though a part of her is in mourning.

There’s only one thing left to complete her look. The box sits on the table under her mirror, and Nyota tentatively opens it, drawing out the bright green hoops inside. She has a sudden, vivid flashback to the day when she first received them, sitting in a little coffee shop just outside of headquarters. A beautiful woman sat across from her and slid the package forward, wearing a smile so bittersweet. They knew then that it was over. Nyota had plucked the bow away and produced the earrings—just her colour, just her style. Her girlfriend always knew just what to get her. _“Think of me when you wear them,”_ she’d been lovingly told, and Nyota had promised, _“I would’ve thought of you anyway.”_

She clips the earrings on, deliberately slow, savouring the moment, even though she’s due on the bridge in only four minutes. The neon shade stands out against her skin, drawing all her attention to the memories they represent. Her fingers tentatively trace one hoop, and then she steps away and sucks in a breath. It’s time to move on with her life. This was an assignment she could never pass up. She promised both of them that she would be _happy_.

The computer chimes, signaling someone outside her door. Nyota was leaving anyway. She strolls close enough for the doors to sense her presence and swing open. A smiling woman stands on the other side. 

Nyota breathes, dazed, “Janice.”

Janice’s grin spreads wider. It dimples her pale cheeks. She’s wearing the same red dress as Nyota, minus the stripes, and she’s holding a tray sporting a tea set. She holds it out and offers, “Coffee?”

Nyota doesn’t understand. She wants to lunge forward and throw her arms around Janice’s trim frame, but the coffee’s in the way. 

Janice explains, “Turns out a yeoman position’s not that difficult to get.” She even winks. It probably was, but Janice is resourceful and brilliant. Nyota’s shocked, but in a very, _very_ good way. “Sorry, but I just couldn’t let you run off into space alone.”

Nyota slots both hands under the tray to help steady it, and then she leans across, kissing Janice right on the lips. Janice giggles delightedly and kisses back, though they don’t dare do any more than just a chaste greeting. They’re right out in the open halls of a starship—a far cry from their apartment building back in San Francisco.

When Nyota pulls away, she asks, breathless, “Is the coffee really for me?” She doesn’t imagine lieutenants get their own yeomen. Janice shakes her pretty head.

“No; the captain. Speaking of which, would you like an escort to the bridge?”

Nyota laughs. She steps outside of her doorway, and they head up together, ready for the universe.


End file.
